The present invention relates to a technique of recommending Video On Demand (VOD) contents, which are distributed under a VOD system, to a user.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-142761 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a system in which the recording history is collected for each user, the collected recording history is used to analyze the preference of the user, and the result of analysis is used to recommend VOD contents suitable to user's taste.